


Last favor

by shethenightwolf



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Devotion, F/M, Love, Old Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 21:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shethenightwolf/pseuds/shethenightwolf
Summary: You’re tired of Mary’s arrogance and decide to deal with her on your own terms.





	Last favor

“No way, Arthur!” You raised your voice as you couldn’t hide your anger. “How many times did she ask you for help, huh?

“Y/N.”

“Too many.” You said. “You know I’m right.”

“One last time, Y/N.” Arthur said calmly and approached you from behind, putting his hands around your waist. He brought you closer and kissed your neck, at the same time scratching your skin with his beard. “Pretty please?”

You were easy to convince when Arthur asked you about anything as he didn’t do it often. However, when he did it must’ve been something important to him. It was no secret you didn’t like Mary and you never really tried to hide it. But you couldn’t change the fact there was something between her and Arthur back in the days. It was easier for you to accept it rather than constantly fight it.

“Fine.” You sighed, placing your hand on the back of his neck, rubbing it gently. “But I’m coming with you.”

“You don’t have to.” He purred to your ear. “It won’t take long.”

“I want to.” You said, turning towards him. “Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.”

He smirked and leaned down to leave a kiss on your forehead. You smiled uncontrollably, standing on your tiptoes to reach his lips with yours.

“I love you, you know?”

“Mhm.” You hummed. “I love you too.”

You wasted no more time and after few minutes you both were already on the road to Saint Denis. It was early morning when you left the camp. While you were riding you talked to Arthur about what happened this time and why Mary couldn’t handle it on her own. From what he told you, you understood that it was again about her father. You were not surprised as it wasn’t the first time she wrote to him and asked for help because of her him.

You arrived at the place where Mary wanted to meet with Arthur, in front of hotel where she was always staying in Saint Denis. She was clearly not pleased when she saw you both walking towards her, Arthur’s hand holding yours tightly.

“Oh, Arthur!” Mary said, completely ignoring your presence next to him. “I’m so glad you came!”

“We did.” Arthur pointed. “What is it this time, Mary?”

“It’s a private matter…” She gave you a significant look. “I would like to talk to you in private. There’s no need for someone else to hear us. You and I are enough.”

You rolled back your eyes and Arthur chuckled seeing you doing so. As soon as he looked at Mary his face was serious again.

“Love.” He said to you. “Can you wait for me here?”

“Sure.” You replied and Mary’s face turning red, perhaps from anger, when she heard the way Arthur was addressing you. “Don’t take too long.”

He nodded and followed Mary’s lead, leaving you alone. You decided you would use the time of their absence productively and brush your horse, hoping it would prevent you from overthinking. It was working at first, but with every passing minute, it was getting harder for you not to think what they were doing. Some ridiculous thought were floating around your mind. _What if she seduces him? She succeeded once, there’s a chance she could do it again._

The sound of the ringing bell interrupted your thoughts. It’s been an hour since they left. You started to get nervous and it was impossible for you to focus on anything else than worrying about your man. You sat on the stairs and covered your face in your hands. _What were they doing? What is it taking so long?_

“You will never change, Arthur!” Finally, you’ve heard Mary’s voice from afar. “You simply can’t!”

“Oh, I’m sorry! That’s just the way I am!” Arthur sounded really angry. “But the most important thing is that your father will be just fine, you have what you wanted and asked me for.”

“What’s going on?” You rushed towards them, disturbed by the fact they were arguing. “Arthur?”

“It doesn’t matter.” He said shortly. “I’m done here.”

You couldn’t watch Arthur being hurt and at that moment you were sure it was only Mary’s fault. He walked away, making Mary wanted to run after him, but you grabbed her arm and stopped her.

“Get your dirty hands off me!” She blurted, trying to get your hand off her arm.

You were fed up with her behaviour and the person she was in general. You couldn’t stop yourself and you didn’t even want to do that. Before you could think what you were doing, your other hand slapped her face, leaving a red mark on her cheek. She opened her mouth in shock and wanted to get her revenge on you immediately, but before she managed to slap you back, you stopped her hand, squeezing it a little too hard, so she could feel you weren’t the one to mess with.

“Listen to me carefully, because I ain’t gonna say it twice.” You hissed, trying to control your anger so you wouldn’t hurt her, even though you really wanted to. “Stop disrespecting us or you will have to deal with us both. And be sure, in this case, Arthur will listen to me, not you. Your time is over, Mary.”

You didn’t wait for her response, just turned around and rushed towards Arthur, who was standing with his back against his horse, clearly amused by the scene he’s just watched.

“Ouch.” He said, watching you approaching him with a smile painted on your face. “Was that necessary?”

“I guess.” You blew on your hand, hoping it would ease your pain. “Or maybe not if she will send another letter to you in the future. Anyway, what were you arguing about? It seemed intense.”

“Oh, it was nothing you should worry about.” Arthur smirked, mounting his horse. 

“Come on, I just slapped your ex, don’t you think I deserve to know?”

“She just reminded me of the mistakes of our youth.” He sighed. You made yourself comfortable in your saddle and looked at him. “She always does that to me.” 

“You were too good for her.” You shrugged, but after a moment you added: “But she won’t be bothering you for a long time, I hope.”

“I didn’t know you’re this fierce.”

“Because usually, I’m not.” You said. “But this time she deserved it.”

“My girl.” He praised you, smiling widely. “You’re making me love you more and more every day.”

“Yours.” You winked at him before you hurried your horse on your way back to the camp.


End file.
